


Tell me a story -  I will remember

by Timebreaker



Series: Parts of the same identity crisis [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gekijouban: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist: The Movie, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Tres meses después del festival, Rin sale a comprar algunas cosas en una tarde a solas.(Tiene lugar luego de la Película y antes del final de la serie, cuando las cosas comenzaron  a complicarse)





	Tell me a story -  I will remember

True Cross_ Town_, una ciudad completa construida alrededor de una Academia…

La idea en si sería algo extraño sino fuera por la cantidad de recursos que True Cross Orden utilizaba a diario. Para quienes viven allí y quienes asistían a la Academia a imagen de la ciudad en si era algo a lo que uno se acostumbraba, sin embargo, para todos aquellos que caminaban por sus calles por primera vez podía resultar un tanto… sofocante, más que nada gracias a su arquitectura superpuesta que obligaba a los edificios a crecer hacia arriba, evocando la imagen de una jungla de acero, cemento y madera.

Para Rin era una ocurrencia semanal el encontrarse atravesando algunas de las calles más cercanas al Viejo Dormitorio donde vivían Yukio y él, principalmente para comprar ingredientes y artículos de limpieza. Menos frecuente era cuando compraba artículos menores del hogar como agujas e hilo, o ropa nueva. Tampoco era como si pudieran gastar mucho dinero con la mesada que _Mephisto_ les daba, aunque el pago por los servicios de Exorcista de su hermano ayudaba a paliar los gastos que no podían registrar como gastos de la Orden, como libros, o nuevas hierbas que Yukio necesitaba para algún nuevo remedio que estaba probando o algo así.

La librería en la que se encontraba no era muy grande, uno podía pasar por el frente y a penas notar el cartel sobre la puerta que rezaba “**_Toth’s Garden_**”. Él mismo la había encontrado por pura casualidad al buscar donde conseguir el manga que le gustaba a un precio más bajo unas semanas antes. El dueño del local era un hombre muy amable, en sus cincuentas, con un verdadero amor por la lectura; era muy fácil perder la noción del tiempo cuando uno entablaba conversación con él. Realmente sabía sobre muchos tópicos diferentes y siempre mantenía una mente abierta ante las opiniones ajenas. Era un respiro de aire fresco encontrar alguien así.

Sobre todo con tantos exorcistas y el Vaticano asechando por encima de sus hombros, esperando a que hiciera un paso en falso.

Dejando escapar un suspiro pesado, Rin devolvió su atención a la fila de Mangas que se habían publicado ese mes. La verdad es que era demasiado impaciente y tenía tan poco tiempo libre que siempre acababa comprando aquellos que tenían historias que iniciaban y terminaban dentro del mismo número. Aparentemente ese día no había ninguno de los géneros que le gustaban… aunque parecía haber una nueva revista exclusivamente de BL que no había visto antes… Tomándola, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el mostrador.

Obligatoriamente, tenía que pasar por la parte que contenía libros ilustrados para niños hasta los diez años. Y, como otras veces, la portada de un libro de cuentos le detuvo de seco. Se trataba de una pequeña figura, vestida de rosa, con una capucha que le recordaba a las orejas de un conejo, caminando solitaria en una calle en medio de la noche. Parecía tener un aire confundido, como si hubiera llegado hasta allí sin darse cuenta cómo y no supiera que hacer a partir de allí. Las letras colocadas donde debería estar la luna decían “_A City With no People_”.

Como siempre, el dueño le atendió con una sonrisa, comentándole cuan popular era la nueva revista que llevaba y preguntándole si le interesaba un nuevo libro de cocina que había llegado el día anterior. Si no fuera porque tenía tarea esperando en su escritorio, una amenaza explícita de parte de Yukio de por medio, se habría quedado conversando con él. Aunque se tomó unos pocos minutos para revisar el libro de cocina y le pidió que se lo guardara para la siguiente ocasión.

Las calles estaban tan vivas con el movimiento de sus habitantes como se esperaba de un viernes en la tarde. Cosa que hacia aún más evidente la falta de personas alrededor del lugar donde se levantaba el Viejo Dormitorio. El silencio se hizo más evidente, quizás, cuando levantó la mirada y vio que la luz de su habitación continuaba apagada.

Yukio aún no había regresado.

Dándole un rápido vistazo a la cafetería vio que Ukobach y Kuro se encontraban ocupados con comida que el primero debía de estar preparando por primera vez. El suave olor de las especias y la carne le hizo agua a boca, casi llevándole a dar ese único paso entre la habitación y el pasillo, pero se detuvo antes de que pudiera ceder. Mañana, se dijo, mañana tendría toda la tarde para hacer eso. Se apresuró a saludar a ambos demonios, y pedirles que lo busquen cuando este la cena o si es que Yukio llegaba antes de lo había dicho.

Procurando no suspirar al ver los libros y cuadernos que tendría que usar por las siguientes horas, se encaminó a su lado de la habitación. Dejando la revista sobre su cama, más que listo para darle una ojeada cuando necesite un descanso, se giró hacia su armario. Moviendo sus ropas a un lado, descubrió una caja de madera colocada por encima de un par de cajas de cartón, que no podía traerse a sí mismo a desempacar, cerrada por un cordón rojo.

Con cuidado deshizo el nudo y levanto la tapa.

La imagen de un pequeño demonio con forma de conejo le saludo desde su lugar en la portada de un libro. Debajo de este, unos siete u ocho libros de ilustraciones similares se asomaban por alguno de los costados. Habiéndose detenido a observarlos, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Yukio alguna vez pensaba en los tiempos en que le pedían a su padre que se los leyera una y otra vez. Tal vez lo hacía. Tal vez no. Rin ya no podía decir con seguridad.

_(¿Cuándo fue que se habían alejado de esa forma? ¿Cuándo fue que esta pared se alzó entre ellos? Rin intentaba encontrar ese momento en que dejo de ser capaz de saber que era lo que le molestaba a su hermano con solo verlo, pero no lograba encontrar nada. O quizás, simplemente, nunca fue capaz de notarlo porque no quería pensar que Yukio le ocultaría algo_).

Con cariño, removió el cuento de su lugar, dándole una mirada a la pequeña figura y recordando unos ojos rojos asustados, contentos, confundidos, brillantes por las lágrimas. La bolsa de la librería se deslizo un milímetro desde donde colgaba en su muñeca, instándole a moverse. Dejando el viejo libro sobre su cama abrió la bolsa y sacó el libro de cuentos que había visto esa tarde.

Este se unió a sus compañeros dentro de la caja, donde esperarían hasta que pequeñas manos y ojos curiosos los recorrieran mientras una voz emocionada pedía que se los leyeran.

Porque ese día llegaría. No lo dudaba ni por un segundo.

Con cuidado lo colocó sobre la pila de libros similares que había adquirido previamente. El libro con la historia de Usamaro retomando su lugar en la cima de este mismo. La tapa y el cordón. La bolsa acabando al lado de la revista antes de que tomara su lugar frente a su escritorio y abrir su tarea de aritmética.

Solo tenía que terminar unos cuantos ejercicios antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

Antes de que el sueño lo reclamara pudo jurar escuchar una tenue risa alegre, haciendo ecos en el fondo de su mente.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente, la película siempre me hace sentir tan mal por Rin y Usamaro... y me niego a pensar que este último se ha ido para siempre. Mi teoría es que lo que "comió" fue el momento en que el altar en que estaba sellado fue destruido, por lo que, técnicamente, todo el descontrol de después nunca paso.
> 
> Esto podría convertirse en una serie post-anime, pero necesitaría feedback para eso.


End file.
